chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Pip
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #273547; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| '|ツマル|Tsumaru}} is the latest lab experiment of Luccia. He is a creature that evolves from combat experience in . Appearance Tiny and chubby, Pip has blond fur and a pink wisp of hair atop his head. Under his chin are a bell and another patch of pink fur. Turned downward, his ears resemble those of s. He sports two paw-like legs and stands bipedally, with his arms branching from his round sides. Similar in style to his hairdo is his blond tail. While in angel-form and devil-form, Pip's fur turns pink, while the sprouts bird-like wings in the former and a horn in the latter. As an archangel, Pip's fur is white along with his wings, and as an arch-devil, his fur reaches a lavender hue, his horns extend to resemble those of , and miniature bat wings sprout from his shoulders. In his Holy Beast form, Pip retains his arch-devil horns and his wings change to incorporate hues of green and violet and bear patterns similar to those of . Storyline After his creation, Pip possesses a working intellect and grasp of language; he only desires to see more of the world, having spent most of his life in a cage in Luccia's lab. Released by Serge on the night of the infiltration of Viper Manor, Pip boards the S.S. Invincible to broaden his horizons. Serge later finds him there when the Ghost Ship spills undead creatures on the Invincible's decks; Pip joins the party and begins evolving. After Serge and Lynx swap bodies due to the magic of the Dragon Tear, Pip joins the party immediately once more, noting that it's "the inside that counts..." Abilities Pip has the unique ability to "evolve" throughout the course of the game depending on which Elements are used by him and on him. Black, Red, or Yellow evolves him into a miniature devil; White, Green, or Blue will turn him into a miniature angel. Later on in the game, he evolves again into either an archdevil, an archangel, or if the Elements used by him and on him switch from Black, Red, or Yellow to White, Green, or Blue (Vice-Versa is also true), he transforms turn into a Holy Beast (Butterfly). His final form will determine his Level 7 Tech Skill. How to Join While in Viper Manor (Another World), unlock Pip's cage in Luccia's lab. Aboard the S.S.Invincible, Serge finds him hiding amidst the cargo. Chase him around the room and he eventually asks to be left alone. Sensing that this may be an opportunity to explore the world, he joins the party. Oddly enough, he seems to hold no grudge against Luccia for imprisoning him and even ignores (or otherwise does not recognize) her if she is present when he joins. Unlike most of the other characters that traveled with Serge prior to the body switch, Pip can be re-recruited by talking to him again on the S.S. Invincible once the player can get there. Pros *Evolves into five different forms, with unique techniques and diverse element colors. Cons *Generally Low Stats until fully Evolved *Evolved form(s) reset in New Game+ Tech Skills *'Pounce' - 8 Stars *'Soothe' - 15 Stars *'Pounce+4' - 35 Stars (Unevolved) *'CanonCannon' - Holy Beast (Butterfly) *'Heaven'sCall' - Archangel(White, Blue, or Green Innate) *'Hell'sFury' - Archdevil (Black, Red, or Yellow Innate) Category:Chrono Cross Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male Characters